This invention relates generally to improved cigarette lighter apparatus and, more particularly, to improved lighter apparatus of the disposable or reusable type adapted to be operatively associated in combination with conventional "flip-top" cigarette packages.
All cigarette smokers at one time or another encounter the rather frustrating problem of reaching for a cigarette only to find that he or she has no means by which to light the same. Thus, the smoker may find that he has exhausted his supply of matches or has inadvertently left his mechanical lighter at a location inaccessible to him at the time he wishes to smoke. Even more frustrating and at times more financially debilitating, is the case where the smoker discovers that he has misplaced his mechanical lighter and cannot find the same. In cases where the smoker has acquired a relatively heavy dependence on tobacco, the problem described above becomes acute.
In short, a problem exists for cigarette smokers of having ready access to means for lighting cigarettes. Matches in "book" form do not provide a solution since the supply of matches is readily exhausted. Further, mechanical lighter devices do not solve the problem since it is not uncommon for the smoker to leave the lighter at a location inaccessible at the time at which he desires to smoke. An additional problem in the use of mechanical lighter devices results from the not uncommon occurrence of the smoker inadvertently losing or misplacing the same to his financial detriment.
Various attempts have been made to solve these problems by providing combined cigarette packages and lighter devices. For example, a combined cigarette pack and disposable lighter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,194 issued Aug. 24, 1976 to Loredo. In the structure, a lighter is incorporated within the interior of specially adapted "flip-top" boxes (as well as in conjunction with "soft" boxes), the lighter having a fuel reservoir large enough to contain fuel sufficient only to service a single pack of cigarettes, so that the lighter device must be discarded with each pack of cigarettes. However, such a combination is not entirely satisfactory since the cigarette package is adapted to be sold with the lighter structure integrally provided thereon and the latter cannot be reused with subsequently purchased conventional cigarette packages. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,886 issued Dec. 25, 1962 to Coats, a combination cigarette package and lighter is disclosed wherein a lighter attachment is provided adapted for attachment to a conventional "soft" cigarette package. Although the lighter attachment disclosed in this patent can be reused with subsequently purchased conventional cigarette packages, the apparatus disclosed is disadvantageous in that components thereof necessarily extend into the package requiring removal of at least one cigarette therefrom prior to attachment and use of the structure. Additionally, the structure disclosed in Coats is not amenable for use in connection with conventional "flip-top" boxes.
Further, in general, previous attempts at solving the problems discussed above involve relatively complicated designs which necessarily require a tedious installation involving a modification of the conventional cigarette package or its contents.
Still further, it is desirable to provide a reusable lighter apparatus which not only can be used in combination with cigarette packages of the "flip-top" type, but which have additional advantageous uses. Thus, it is desirable to provide such an improved lighter apparatus for use with cigarette packages and which can additionally be used either by itself in the usual manner, i.e., as a hand-held lighter, or as one component of a case for containing conventional cigarette packages.